The Ninjas in the Cards
by GabxLuci027
Summary: Someone new enters the academy. She's a tough pink haired girl and with her cards she's practically invincible. Join Sakura as she enters the dueling academy .
1. Chapter 1

Helicopters and boats came flying through the sea carrying not only new rare cards but also a new student heading for the duel academy." Attention all craft. I know it's been a long journey. Fighting off mig intruders and attack sub, it seems like the whole world is after us but it's about to pay off. I would also like to thank Ms Sakura Haruno for with out her we would never have made it this far" announced the captain. "My pleasure captain after all its the least I could do for giving me a free ride to the dueling academy."

-An hour later in the academy halls-

Come on Syrus we better get there before - Where are all the cards screamed jaden. Hey cashier lady do you have any cards left asked Jaden. Sure we have some cards left said the cashier girl in a voice that sounded like it belonged in New Jersey. "Here you go." We said some not one cried Jaden and Syrus. Oh I am done for i slept through my written exams and now I'll flunk my field exams because I couldn't update my deck," wailed Syrus to Jaden. If it means that much to you just take the pack said Jaden. Do you rely en it but what if ..., Syrus trailed off. But what asks Jaden. "What if you lose" said syrus. Hey now I my fail sometimes but I never lose six jaden with a laugh. The two didn't realize that they were being watched.

This will certainly prove interesting if he can back up his words with his actions thought the hidden person, Sakura, before slipping away. Later as she watched the exams Sakura took notice of certain people who she would like to see if they are tough enough to face her in battle but for now she'll settle in and talk to the principal in the morning .

Notes:

I apologize to all those who are from new Jersey if it sounds offensive. Also I know nothing really exciting happening in this chapter but that's because I don't know a lot about yu gi oh episodes or dueling in general so I will try to give it my best shot while I do research.


	2. Chapter 2 Scooping out the targets

Notes: Takes place after season 1 episode 9 " the family business". Like right before Chumly's dad leaves. I post this chapter in honor of one of my dogs birthday.

_6_6_

 **Chapter Text**

Sakura watched from the shadows as she witnessed the duel between father and son also taking the time to think back on the last few days.

 _Sakura set the last box down, she still had to unpack everything but her faithful furry companions will be arriving later to help her out. A knock on the door alerted Sakura where two pet carriers awaited, in one was a male Siberian Husky with gorgeous silver blue eyes named Hunter with his left ear pierced while the other male dog was a Doberman with lavender eyes named Knight with his right ear pierced, both canines had on spiked collars. Sakura released her furry companions from their crates and opening up the boxes. it took a while before the room looked liveable before heading to bed in her own private mansion._

 _Over the next few days Sakura explored the school grounds and a few class rooms with her faithful canines. Apparently shadow games were being used in recent duels. ' I will tread lightly for now', thought Sakura after witnessin a few shadow games. Not only did the shadow games pique Sakura's attention but also certain people as well._

 _Observing her supposed fellow classmates was nothing new for Sakura but this time she paid extra attention to the few who truly stood out. First on Sakura's list was Zane. a strong dueler with a strategic mind. Next was Chazz Princeton with powerful cards but also a proud being as well and the fact that the spirit of Ojama Yellow following him around was intruging for few could see cards spirits is amazing. Third and fourth were Bastion and Alexis. Bastion has a well balanced deck however since it's mostly based off of water monsters and the like a well placed monster card with lightning should mostly do more damage than other cards against water creatures. Now as for Alexis she's a strong duelist with female monsters which Sakura can respect but it seems like her deck is mostly focused on summoning Cyber Blader which is her strongest monster but also should that monster be destroyed does she have a back up plan most likely not. Fifth is Syrus who would be a decent dueler if he grew a back bone. Last is Jaden he at least has more options on powerful monster should Elemental Hero Flame Wing Man be desstroked like Bubble Man for example unlike Alexis unfortunately his grades are terrible o he's mostly clueless about certain things in the word of dueling._

Sakura pulled herself out of her thoughts in time to see the finishing attack between Chumly and his father. After giving the pair time to recouncile before making herself known with her dogs at her side. ""Nice duel but how would like a more interesting challenge system against me" said Sakura s she held up her duel disk towards Chumly's dad.

Notes: Cliff hanger. Sorry it's all I got for now I have to think up the duel bUT please review.


	3. Author note

**I am sorry for not updating as much as I should with my attention being divided so many times causes one to lose focus**

 **So now here is a list of what I WILL be focusing on;**

 **● HP and the wish maker jirachi**

 **● severus and hope of ho-oh**

 **● Fairy tales vs pink toad**

 **● Unexpected blessing**

 **● Hurting the son of a god**

 **● Ninjas in the Cards**

 **Also I have a poll that's open so please vote and if any of you readers are unhappy with my decision I will listen what you have to say.**

Ps I may update "love unto me as your only light in the darkness " MAYBE.


	4. A Duel

Notes:

I have a poll going on that is posted on my account so please if you hAve an account on please vote your opinion as readers are greatly appreciated. Also like to remind everyone that I don't know lot about yugioh cards so please bear with me.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"My pleasure" said Chumly's dad as he readied his duel disk, "go ahead little girl show me what you got."

Above them appeared 4,000 life points.

Sakura drew a card ,"I summon the demon brothers in attack mode." The monster appeared in the form of two men in grey clothing and metal claws attached to chains to connect them together and the attack points are 500 with defense points of 300.

"Now Demon Brothers attack him directly with rapid chains!" The two brothers wrapped Chumly's dad in razor sharp claws causing his life points to drop to 3,500. "Next I place three face down cards and end my turn." said Sakura.

Drawing a card Chumly's dad smirked saying "Not bad but now it's my turn & I summon Dizzy TIGER in attack mode! Now Dizzy Tigger attack with Dizzy Punch!"

( Dizzy Tigers attack 1800 and defense 600. )

"Not so fast! I activate the demon brothers special ability. You see it causes the two to seperate and when that happens not only is your attack ineffective but now my monster can attack you directly !", cried Sakura.

True to Sakura's word it happened leaving 3,000 life points for Chumly's dad.

"Now I summon the monster 'Chunin Sensei Iruka Umino' with 700 attack points and a 400 defense points. But that's not all you see when this card is played it has a special ability. But before that I activate a trap card known as 'Sealed Binding Formation'. You see this card traps a monster in place no matter how high it's attack and defense points are and it exchanges your monster's attack and defense points with mine which also lets my monster destroy yours!"

Now Chumly's dad only had 1200 life points left.

"Luckily for you that this trap card not only cost me about 1000 life points but I have to discard the trap card after use as well and my monster's original attack and defense points return to their original points. Next I can summon 'Academy Student Naruto Uzumaki' with 200 attack points and 50 defense points. Now my monster 'Chunin Sensei Iruka Umino' special ability activates. When ever there's an 'Academy Student' monster card is on the field with 'Chunin Sensei Iruka Umino' his attacks and defense double to protect his students. So with 700 attack points and a 400 defense points gets doubled to 1400 attack points and 800 defense points leads to the end of this duel!", shouted Sakura as her monster attacked Chumly's dad head on.

The attack connected and the life points dropped to a zero. "Honestly," said Sakura, "This has been disappointing." With those parting words she left with her two furry companions who both gave an angry growl at Jaden when he tried to pet them causing him to leap into Syrus's arms. Sakura scoffed at their pathetic display causing Jaden and Syrus to laugh nervously about how embarrassing they have acted.

%%%%%%%%%%%%^%%%%%%

Notes:

Its the first battle and i want to make sure Sakura leaves a great first impression but next time there's a battle i will draw it out longer and make it more epic or try to.

Also I am going to make the life points 40,000 to draw out the battles for a more grand adventure .


End file.
